


Remembrance

by Writaholic



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, Seriously why did I write this, it's not even good writing since i'm still learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writaholic/pseuds/Writaholic
Summary: Yona doesn’t remember anything. But she is told a lot of things by different people. Who she is supposed to be and where she’s from. She spends the rest of her lonely days wondering about the father of her child, though.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry that I wrote this. This one shot came to mind because I was just reading chapter 174 and thinking about all the stuff Yona has to go through and how much she was thinking of wanting to see Hak. So then I was like, what is the worst possible thing she could go through? And so came up with this. I’m still trying to improve my writing and editing so let’s hope this one isn’t going to be terrible for you guys to read!

“You know, today’s the seventh day, Lady Yona. After such a difficult delivery, how are you feeling?”

     She felt terrified, scared, angry, and lonely. But there was no way she could say this to An-ri, the maid who had been taking such good care of her throughout her pregnancy.

     “It’s okay,” An-ri says after a while, “you don’t have to answer. Now that you’re not vomiting and with fever, you can see your daughter. She’s the most adorable thing!”

     Oh, right. Now she remembered. As much as she was grateful to An-ri, the maid was far too good at this pretence that everything was okay.

     “I’ll go bring the baby.” And with that, An-ri exited the room.

     Yona took awhile to look around. The room was lavish and large, with her bed touching the farthest wall. There really wasn’t much in the room. She had the bed where she’d been confined to for days, a small table near the window where she would eat her meals when she had still been pregnant, a dresser, and a closet. She’d enjoyed looking out the window, so her staff had brought a rocking chair, too.

     It was frustrating, since the window view looked out into a garden with large trees, and a beautiful pond. She could’ve been anywhere and she wouldn’t know it.

     But the thing that scared her most was coming right now. Her daughter.

     She tried not to think too much about her child. Who’s it was or where it came from. But ever since she’d woken up in this room the slight bump had been her only companion. It’d been the only thing she was sure of.

     She was told so many things. Her name was Yona. She was eighteen years old. She was the wife of a nobleman gone missing and was being kept “here” to prevent her from being kidnapped after she’d been attacked. Kouka’s—Kouka was the kingdom of which she was a citizen of, by the way—advisor wanted to keep her safe by having her deliver her child here until news of her husband came back. According to the healers, she probably lost her memory due to the head injury she’d been found with when the advisor had discovered her.

     She’d been too shocked to say anything within the first few weeks of her arrival here. But afterwards, questions that were coming to her mind had to stay there. They weren’t allowed out, much like herself.

     An-ri and some of the other women that tended to her told her that she was a noblewoman of the utmost delicate nature. From their descriptions, noblewomen did not have calloused hands. It seems that she was a noblewoman who did. Yona would spend many of her lonely days looking at her hands. They had a story etched into them, but it was like she didn’t know how to read. It made her cry at times, but she’d learn to lock up those emotions.

     As time continued to go by, her stomach grew larger, and her feet began to swell. An-ri would massage them. One day, Yona had been sitting up rubbing her hand over her stomach in irritation.

     “By the gods, do all children move around this much? This one seems to have taken to kicking.”

     An-ri placed a hand on Yona’s stomach until there was another kick. A look of surprise came over her face. “Lady Yona, the little one kicks so hard! I wonder where they picked it up from. Maybe if we tried talking, they’ll calm down?”

     “Usually when I feel uncomfortable and want this little one to stop moving around, her father is the only one who can calm her down by talking to her. He thinks it’ll be a girl because she’s—” Yona had froze. _Where_ had that come from?

     An-ri looked up quickly. Her face paled as she made eye contact with Yona. “Y-you remember?”

     But Yona had grabbed her forehead and let out a groan. She’d tried to grasp the thought, but it slipped from her mind far too quickly. What father? And what nobleman would be proud of a daughter being so fierce? The only response she’d got was a headache, and An-ri had called some of the other maids to give her medication to calm her nerves.

     After that day, she didn’t remember anything else. Today she’s lying in this bed, weak and confined after giving birth.

     Had her husband, if the father of her child even was her husband, abandoned her? How long would she stay here? She didn’t even know how to leave, where she’d go, who to look for. The only thing she knew about the outside world was that it was a country called Kouka, and seeing how believable the lie about her noble status seemed to be, she wondered if she really was a normal citizen. Her eyes began to water with tears.

     She had to get herself under control. She couldn’t let anyone else see her like this.

     The door to her bedroom opens, interrupting her thoughts. An-ri walks in with a couple of other women, carrying a small bundle in her hands.

     Yona feels a drop in her stomach as An-ri gets closer with her baby to her bed.

     But then she sets the bundle beside Yona, and Yona forgets about all of her worries. Yona rolls over on the bed to look at her daughter, swaddled up in a blue blanket. Her daughter. _Her daughter_. The one who was with her for all of these confusing and lonely months.

     Well. One thing was for sure. Her light and joy did not have her mother’s crimson hair or amethyst eyes. She had dark, black hair on the top of her head and when she looked at her mother for the first time, Yona fell in love with the deep blue eyes that looked back at her.

 _Gods of Kouka_ , she thought, _please send him here. So that my daughter can at least know who her father is. Even if he hates me and does not care for me, at least let him love her._


End file.
